The Other Side
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Sequel To: 'The Cursed Scar'. AU: Casting a spell who change persons souls was banned to use, but still there is those who cast them on dragons, using their strenght to regain the power they once had.


**Here is the first chapter of the Sequel of **_**The Cursed Scar **_**:D**

**I know I said that I was going to complete Music in B&S, but I haven't any inspiration DX and I need to get this out from my head.. It's really disturbing ya' know... D: **

**Well anyway~ enjoy the sequel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (: **

**Chapter one: For Hideki**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Other Side<span>_

_Japan, December 18, Year 1748, Mito Fuyu Cottage, Time: Forenoon _

Natsu walked back and forth outside the door to their bedroom.

"Nghaa!" Lucy's painful cries echoed in his head. He pressed his back against the cold wall, wincing when she screamed again.

"Alright, Lucy. You just need to push one more time!" Natsu shivered. He was glad he didn't have to experience this.

"It hurts!" Lucy sobbed. Natsu wanted to go inside and be by her side, but Porlyusica had shoved him out, saying he might pass out. Frustrated he covered his face with a hand.

Then he heard it, the soft cry of an newborn baby taking it's first breath

_Whaa~!_

Natsu literally slammed the door open and was met with Lucy, laying in the bed with an little white bundle in her arms. Lucy gazed up, smiling at him. Slowly he walked up to the bed, carefully sitting down on the bed beside his wife and newborn. Porlyusica stood at the end in the room, a small smile showing on her lips.

"What gender?" Natsu asked, taking a bit of the blanket away so he could see the baby's face. His eyes widened. "So tiny…" he whispered, stroking his index finger against the baby's flushed cheek. Lucy tiredly smiled, leaning against Natsu's chest.

"It's a boy." the pink haired healer walked up to the new parents. "An healthy and well baby boy, indeed." she said, lifting up her basket. "I will taking my leave now."

"Thank you, Porlyusica-san." Lucy said, still smiling. Natsu said thank you and all that but his eyes never leaved the baby's face.

After some minutes of being in silence, the baby whined a little. Natsu started to freak out while Lucy just wagged the bundle slowly side to side, making hushing sounds. When the little one wasn't whining anymore, Natsu finally relaxed. He gazed down to his son, and saw into small black orbs looking up to him with wonder. He heard Lucy chuckling, so he threw an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"What shall we name him?" she asked, laughing softly when the little baby boy sneezed.

"How about… Hideki?" Natsu suggested. Lucy thought about it.

"Hideki Dragneel, it's perfect." thee blonde woman said, snuggling the baby closer to her. "Hideki Salamander Dragneel."

Natsu smiled, his grip around Lucy tightened a bit, his left hand stroking Hideki on his head, which was covered in thin pink hair. "Our pride."

~õ~

"WHAA~!" startled Natsu fell off the bed. Cursing he got up, rubbing his sore nose.

"UWHAA!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming…" he muttered tiredly, walking over to the crib on the other side of the room. "Hey there little guy." Natsu said with an drowsy smile, picking up Hideki who went quiet when he saw his father's face.

It's has been one week since Hideki was born, and Natsu still haven't accustomed with his son to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Waah~"

"You're killing me and your mother, though we love you very much." Natsu whispered kissing Hideki's nose.

"Natsu.." Lucy moaned from the bed, searching for her husband's warm body. Natsu chuckled, walking over to the bed and laid down. Carefully he laid his son down beside him so he was between him and Lucy.

Hideki yawned before closing his eyes, slowly going back to sleep. Natsu sighed, he was laying on his side, watching his son sleeping face. "You sleep-head.." Natsu mumbled, laying his head down on his pillow, and soon he was sleeping as well.

~õ~

Slowly Lucy opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She looked to her side and was met with Natsu having Hideki laying on his chest. She chuckled when she saw drool coming from both her son and Natsu's mouths.

Carefully not to waking the two sleeping boys she got up and got to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast to Natsu and herself.

When she had put everything down on the table there came a high pitched scream from Hideki following with a cursing Natsu. A groan reached her ears before footsteps did. And soon the door opened by a tired Natsu with an crying Hideki in his arms.

"He's hungry…" the rose haired man said and handed over his son to Lucy before sitting down on a chair. "How come I wake up when he screams but you don't?" he asked chewing in his sandwich. Lucy sat down opposite of him, breast-feeding Hideki.

"Well, you don't need to get up every time he's doing some noise. Let him be and he will soon fall asleep again." Natsu just stared at her, why haven't she told him that? "Maybe I should have told you.." she said in a teasing voice which he returned with a growl.

"Yeah, you should have!" he muttered, rubbing cheek tiredly. Lucy chuckled, Natsu was like he always has. And she loves him for that. "Jeez, I'm going back to sleep…"

"Oh no you don't, you're going to the market and buy flour. I need it today to bake a new bread." Lucy demanded, drying away milk from Hideki's mouth. She pulled up her gown and stood up to lay her little baby down beside the fireplace on a blanket. Natsu glanced down to him, smiling when Hideki kicked his feet and wailed a little.

"How much do we need?" he asked after Hideki had fallen asleep.

"About 2 kilograms. Gray, Cana and Wendy are coming over." Lucy said and took a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth. Natsu rose an eyebrow, but smiled.

"It has been a long time since I have seen Wendy, bet she has grown a lot." Lucy nodded, she haven't seen her little sister in two years, since she wanted to go with Gray and Cana to America. Last week she got a express message from her that they where going to come back to Japan by the end of December. "Have you told them about Hideki?" he asked, placing his glass down on the table. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I thought that it was going to be a surprise." she said, swallowing her milk.

~õ~

"Her you go, Natsu-san." Mirajane smiled, handing over the sack with flour. "So how's little Hide-kun?" she asked, leaning on her elbows against the counter. Natsu smirked.

"He's just fine, except that he wakes me up every night." the rose haired man answered, scratching his neck. Mira chuckled at him, he looked exhausted, poor Natsu.

"Hurry up! There is fire!" someone suddenly shouted. Natsu turned around and saw people run into one direction.

"Dragneel, help us!" a man said, waving at him to come. Natsu nodded. "Sorry Mira, work's calling." he said, handing the money and the flour he ran off. "Where is the fire?" he asked a man named Jill. Jill turned around, pointing at..

"Lucy!" Natsu's blood ran cold when he saw smoke coming out from the windows . He shoved people aside and ran into his house. People screamed when they saw what he was doing.

"Somebody, stop him!" a woman yelled in fear.

"Relax that's Salamander, fire don't work on him."

"But.."

_BANG! _

A loud explosion came from the house, flames spurting out from windows. The smoke got thicker and darker, no one could survive in there to long.

"Card Magic! Water Bomb!"

"Ice Make, Wall!"

A wall of ice appeared in front of the crowd, making them step back, and then a ball of water parted into small globes, who flew into the windows and exploded over the fire.

Natsu heard Hideki's cries and Lucy's coughing. Soon he found them in the kitchen, hiding under the table.

"Luce!" he called. Lucy snapped her head up and saw Natsu standing by the door. His hand stretched out so she could grab it. With Hideki in her arms they got out from the kitchen and into the living room, there flames furiously burned and whirled everywhere. "Come on, we need to get out from here!"

Natsu opened the door out to the hallway, but stopped when he heard a cracking sound come above them. Fast he shoved Lucy out from the room. "Natsu!" she screamed when the ceiling collapsed where she had been just seconds ago.

"Go, I'll be alright!"

"No, not without you!" she cried.

"You have Hideki, take him out from here and stay there with him!" Natsu demanded her, he heard her hiccup and he smelt her tears. "Please, not for me, for Hideki." he pleaded to her. Lucy hugged her baby close to her and ran to the door who led outside.

Natsu exhaled in relief when she heard her steps disappear. Slowly he turned around. "Show your self, bastard." he growled into the fire. A hoarse laugh came from it and a dark shadow came out from it.

"This is so sad." the man said, a wry grin plastered on his face.

"Aria.. get away from here!" Natsu took a step closer the man, fist, legs and his entire body on fire.

"Now, now Salamander. Jose-sama wanted to congratulate you." Aria held out his hands and Natsu flew into the wall. Coughing he rose up from the floor.

"Congrats me, for what?" he snarled, his body starting to transform. Aria's grin disappeared, a scowl replaced it.

"I don't have time for this. This is so sad." tears busted out from the white blindfold Aria had to cover his eyes with while Natsu got crushed to the floor.

"Y-you damn asshole!" Natsu wheezed, glaring at him, his pupils getting smaller of hate. Aria laughed evilly, walked over to Natsu so her stood beside him. He took a hold on his shirt and lifted the pink haired man up.

"Now we may take our leave."

"Natsu!" the planks that blocked the door got busted away by Gajeel and Gray. "Release him now, Aria!" Gajeel roared, changing his arm to solid iron.

"You two are to late, Salamander here is the target." Aria laughed and slowly started to fade away, so did Natsu's body too.

"Ice Make, Floor!" Gray bowed down to the floor, touching the floor with his hands and ice started to spread over the room. But there was no use, Aria was already gone. "Damn it!"

"That bastard Jose, he was planning this." Gajeel growled, his hand curling up to fist.

"What should we tell Lucy, she is going to be broken." Gray said, bowing his head, he could already see Lucy's saddened face in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! End of chapter one :D <strong>

**Okaay, Natsu is sort of kidnapped, or how should I put it :/ **

**Anyway~ hope you liked it ^3^**

**The next chapter might take some time, since tomorrow I'll spend New Year at some friends, but maybe I have time to write in the morning.. ;)**

**Read & Review, It's pure love to read you guys comments (:**

**Love F-T-K **


End file.
